Uma luz entre nós
by Origami-Tsunaki
Summary: Syaoran vai treinar para as montanhas quanto algo acontece... esta montanhas tem algo a esconder, ou talvez alguem... Leiam e decubram!


Uma luz entre nós

* * *

Oi

esta é a minha primeira fic da Sakura Caçadora de cartas!

Espero que gostem!

* * *

1º Capítulo: Começa o treino

China; Hong Kong:

Shyaoran estava a falar com os Anciões e com sua mãe, estavam novamante a falar do seu futuro, ele não gostava muito de isso, mas a ideia de ir treinar para as montanhas estava a agradá-lo, ele tería que aperfeiçoar a sua tcénica de luta com um antigo mestre, o pouco que se sabia sobre ele era que seu nome era Wen e que antes era um guerreiro destemido, pela primeira vez, a ideia dos Anciões parecia interessante, mesmo que não fosse, ele tería que ir...

Essas montanhas ficavam algures na China, que pelos vistos só os Anciões conheciam, viajaram durante um pouco mais de duas semanas, através de florestas humidas, cheias de insectos. Os dias eram logos e aborrecidos, caminhadas até o ultimo raio de sol sair do céu e entrar a escuridão da noite que trazia descanso para o jovem Shyaoran, mas ele seria acordado, mais tarde para fazer a guarda da noite, não vá aparecer nenhum animal selvagem ou nenhum bandido.

As caminhas foram duras, os Anciões, mesmo sendo de uma idade avançada, não pareciam ficar muito exaustos, mas também era Shyaoran que tinha que levar as mochilas quase todas. Shyaoran descutia frequentemente com os Anciões, mas estes raramente o ligavam, continuavam a caminha em frente com o seu ar frio e pálido.

* * *

Finalmente chegaram perto de uma pequena vila, onde deixaram Shyaoran por conta própria, ele rapidamente reconheceu a vila, era Tomoeda, ele fora criado nessa vila juntamente com sua prima Meiling e com um amigo, ele riu só de pensar na prima, pois ela só o criava problemas, ela era apaixonada por ele, não o deixava só, mas os seus pensamentos foram quando ouviu umas vozes inesquéciveis.

-XIAO LANG!-gritou uma jovem, ela tinha cabelo preto, apanhado, tinha olhos cor de rubi, ela vestia um vestido castanhosimples, até aos calcanhares, estava acompanhada por um rapaz que tinha a mesma idade que ela, ele tinha cabelo azul escuro, e olhos da mesma cor, este vestia uns jeans e uma camisa azul.

-À quanto tempo Shyaoran!-desta vez fora o rapaz a exclamar.

-Meiling! Eriol!-Shyoran logo os reconheceu, como antigamente, Meiling sempre que o via saltava para o seu pescoço e ficava sempre agarrada a ele, embora agora fosse um pouco mais dificil pois o seu primo estava um pouco mais alto do que ela.

-Meiling por favor me solte! Já não é uma criança!

-Mas Xiao Lang tive tantas saudades tuas...-dizia Meiling soltanto o seu primo que estava a ficar com falta de ar

-Por favor tenha calma Meiling, se ele está cá é porque deve ter alguma coisa a haver com o clã, e tenho acerteza que ele gostaría de completar a sua missão inteiro-dizia Eriol com um sorriso enigmático no rosto, Meiling não gostou nada do que tinham dito, mas pelo memos Shyoran já conseguia respirar.

Shyaoran, contou tudo aos seus amigos, enquanto se dirigiam para a casa de Eriol, depois de Shyaoran ter narrado a sua história, Eriol decidiu romper o silencio:

-Shyaoran, pelos visto ficará cá pouco tempo, que tal se passa-se a noite em minha casa, a montanha para onde vai não fica muito longe desta vila, por isso tentaremos visitá-lo de vez em quando, mas é melhor irmos para casa que eu gostaría de te apresentar a uma amiga minha.

Dito isto despediram-se de Meiling e foram caminhando até chegarem à casa de Eriol, não demoraram muito tempo a lá chegar, não era nem pequena nem grande, era feita de pedra, pois naquela vila era normal terem Invernos frios ecom muitaneve, quando chegaram, encontraram uma jovem, aparente da idade deles sentada numa cadeira, ela tinha cabelo escuro e comprido e olhos violetas, ela ao princípio apareceu supresa por ver outra pessoa que ela não conhecia com Eriol:

-Eriol, têm mais convidados para jantar e não me disse nada...-Ela fala olhando para Eriol, mas com um sorriso na cara

-Mais ou menos Tomoyo, ele irá passar a noite comigo, este é o primo da Meiling, Shyaoran, esta é a minha amiga Tomoyo Daidoji, ela vive aqui perto e de vez em quando aparece para jantar, Shyaoran esta é a pessoa que eu queria apresentar-te...-mas antes que alguem pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Tomoyo adiantou:

-Por que querias que ele me conhece-se?-interrogou Tomoyo, levantando-se sem tirar o seu olhar de Eriol

-Pelo simples caso que ele amanhã terá que ir para a montanha Tahaki...-a jovem vez um ar de supresa, ela sabia algo sobre a montanha, Shyaoran estranhou o seu ar de supresa quando Eriol falou da montanha.

-Há alguma coisa de especial sobre essa montanha senhorita Daidoji?- falou Shyaoran que até aquele momento tinha estado em silencio, a jovem olha para Shyaoran de maneira que se o olhar matasse ele já estaría morto.

-Até agora, só eu e o Eriol é que sabiamos, naquela montanha existe uma gigante floresta, terás de a atravessar para chegares à montanha, essa floresta tem muitos segredo...- mas antes de terminar Eriol a enterrompe-a

-Mas nem todos os segredos são negros, embora grande parte deles sejam, o que mais me fascinou foi a da Deusa Ying-fa, dizem que ela é tão perigosa como bela...- e desta vez foi a vez da Tomoyo interromper

-E eu já a vi e tenho que admitir que ainda não vi ninguém mais bela do que ela, ela é uma deusa extremamente perigosa, mas ela não é maligna e ela até está amaldiçoada, mas não sei como, ela é uma das deusas mais bondosas...

-Mas muitos aldeões a tentam matar, mas eles não percebem que ela está protegento esta vila desde à muito tempo, algum tempo depois de nós nascermos, eles só pensam que ela só por ser poderosa, é maligna...-Eriol baixou a cabeça quando fora interrompido por Tomoyo.

-Mas não é com ela que tens de te preocupar, é com os guardiões dela, estes, embora sejam mais fracos do que a sua mestra, protegem-na de tudo,mesmo do que eles não conhecem, a sua mestre por vezes é ingénua, eles tem um grande amor por ela, eles não são misercordiosos com as suas vitimas, por isso terás de ter muito cuidado. É só isto, agora acho que está na altura de comermos, o jantar estará quase pronto, porque não se vão banhar?- Terminou Tomoyo, ela já não queria falar mais nisto.

-Acho uma bela ideia, vamos Shyaoran- Shyaoran concorda e segue Eriol.

Banharam-se e depois vestiram roupa lavada, quando chegaram o jantar já estava pronto, Shyaoran deliciou-se com o sabor da comida, já não comia as delícias daquela vila à muito tempo, logo depois da refeição, depediram-se de Tomoyo e Eriol indicou a Shyaoran o seu quarto, este tinha um mobiliário leve e peredes verdes, Shyaoran dormiu em nuvens comparando com os sacos-cama onde ele tinha de durmir durante a viagem.

De manhã, pouco depois dos primeiros raios de sol, Shyaoran sai de casa do seu amigo e começa a sua caminhada até o cume da montanha, deu uma ultima vista de olhos à casa do amigo e começou a andar. Caminhou um bom bocado antes de chegar à floresta, grandes perigos puderiam estar à sua espera, mas ele avançou...

* * *

Gostaram? Não gostaram?

Mandei uma review com a vossa opinião!

Xau e bjs


End file.
